


Stormbringer

by SlothBaby (crimsonherbarium)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bisexual Male Character, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Shameless Smut, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Top Thor (Marvel), drax still isn't invisible but he might as well be, let's be real gotg is basically songfic in and of itself, neither thor nor quill are doing this for healthy reasons, no beta we die like men, the milano, they did Thor so dirty in Endgame he deserves better, thorquill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/pseuds/SlothBaby
Summary: The Milano felt weirdly empty without Gamora. That bothered him. It’d never felt empty, even back when it was just him and his hookup of the night. Now he had more stowaways than he could count, and it still felt like there was this void. Empty space where Gamora used to stand, that Thor filled in all the wrong ways.Two weeks on the road, and Quill was really starting to hate him for it.





	Stormbringer

Quill was really starting to regret bringing the Asgardian with them.

He was obnoxious. He drank way more than his fair share of the beer, he was loud, and he had a little too much common ground with Drax for Quill’s liking. And _shit_ , he was full of himself. God of Thunder? Quill was pretty damn sure Star-Lord was a cooler name than that. Besides, he was half god himself. Sort of. Right?

So what the hell did Thor have that he didn’t?

The Milano felt weirdly empty without Gamora. That bothered him. It’d never felt empty, even back when it was just him and his hookup of the night. Now he had more stowaways than he could count, and it still felt like there was this void. Empty space where Gamora used to stand, that Thor filled in all the wrong ways.

Two weeks on the road, and Quill was really starting to hate him for it. 

They were going to link up with the Ravagers soon for a job, and he sure as shit wasn’t looking forward to it. He’d grown up with the cutthroats, but he’d still bet half the units left in his account that they’d end up liking Thor more than him. They were boneheads, the lot of them. Plenty in common with pretty boy. Shit, his own crew usually liked Thor more than him, a fact that Rocket was sure to point out at every opportunity. 

There were times, though, when no one else was looking, that the mask of joviality dropped and the almighty God of Thunder looked really and truly miserable. Peter would catch him sometimes, alone in the cockpit or looking out one of the windows, staring out at the blackness of space with the gravest of expressions on his face. Sometimes his eyes were wet. 

_Good_ , he thought to himself. _Glad I’m not the only person on this boat that’s god damn miserable._ He never acknowledged those moments. He turned his music up a little louder and paid attention to his own shit. There was more than enough hurt to go around after everything that happened. He had his own to focus on.

It was Rocket’s turn to fly. Quill sat in his bunk, eyes closed and headphones in. He was damn near asleep, too, when a large hand closed around his forearm. 

“Quill.”

“Drax?” Quill cracked an eye open and jumped, cursing violently. “Shit, Thor, what the hell are you doing down here?”

“I apologize.” Thor sat down on the edge of the bunk, rubbing his beard absentmindedly with one hand. 

“Hey man, you can’t just—this is my _bed_ , okay?”

“Yes, I’m aware.” Thor continued to pay no heed to the massive invasion of Quill’s privacy. Quill cussed again, under his breath this time, and put his Zune away.

“What do you want?”

“Forgive me.” For once, Thor’s voice was somber. “I just thought…after everything that happened, that you might understand better than most.”

“Understand what?” Quill’s body language was practically screaming at Thor to get the hell out of his space. The only person he’d shared this bunk with in the past few years was Gamora. He’d have preferred to keep it that way.

Thor sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “You rarely speak about your mother, but I know that she died before her time. Mine did as well, and I was given an opportunity to fix it—and I didn’t take it.”

“Why not?” If Quill had thought he was hostile before, that was nothing compared to the fury that flared in his chest when Thor mentioned his mother. God or not, if he said one wrong word Quill was fully prepared to break his jaw.

“Because she asked me not to.”

That threw Quill off guard. He blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of what Thor was saying. “…I don’t get it.”

“Do you ever wonder, Quill, if the choices we make in pursuit of the greater good are the right ones?”

“I don’t really do much wondering anymore.” Quill shrugged. “Last time I wondered about something, I ended up having to kill my dad. That wasn’t super fun.”

Thor turned to look at him, and the softness in his mismatched eyes caught Quill of guard again. “My father’s dead as well.”

“You kill him?”

Thor shook his head. “No.”

“What about your mom?” 

Thor grimaced ruefully. “I may as well have.”

“That sucks, man.” Peter leaned back against the wall of the bunk. “Look, we’ve all got dead people. Some more than others, but we all do. Let me be the first to tell you, it doesn’t get any better.”

Thor’s mouth twitched. “That’s…comforting?”

“Wasn’t supposed to be.” Quill reached for his headphones. “Look, just—I have my own shit to deal with, okay? You’ve got to deal with yours. And I—” He slipped his earbuds back in and let his thumb hover over the play button. “Have an appointment with the Nap God right now. So you can buzz off.” He shooed Thor off his bed. He looked disgruntled, but complied. 

“Man, what is that guy’s problem?” Quill muttered to himself once he was certain Thor was out of earshot.

“His problem is that he is trying to make friends with you, and you are being a dick,” came Drax’s voice from somewhere above him. Quill yelped and scrambled out of his bunk, swearing violently when he whacked his head on the one above. 

“Drax, what the hell? How long have you been here?”

Drax shrugged. 

Quill pinched the bridge of his nose. “Come on, man. You can’t sneak up on people like that.”

“Yes I can,” Drax said nonchalantly. “I just did.”

Quill groaned.

“You should try to be nicer to Thor.”

Quill threw his arms out wide with an incredulous expression on his face. “Why?”

“You have a lot in common,” Drax said smugly, settling back into his bunk and closing his eyes. “You are both dancers.”

Quill scoffed. “That guy? Really, Drax?”

Drax began snoring softly.

“Drax?” Quill hit him on the arm. He snored louder. “You have got to be kidding me.”

Quill looked off in the direction that Thor had gone and groaned again. This was a real small ship, especially when you were trying to avoid someone. He glanced up the stairs to the bridge—he could faintly hear Rocket and Groot arguing over some teenage tree bullshit and Mantis giggling in the background. God only knew where Nebula was. She was the silent type.

That left just him and Thor in this half of the ship. Muttering obscenities to himself under his breath, Quill made his way to the hold. 

Thor was easy to find. He wasn’t exactly small, after all. Quill kept being surprised by how much space he actually took up. The way he carried himself made him look…larger, somehow. 

Except for now, when he was sitting on the ground staring blankly at the closed bay doors. 

Quill sighed. As the opening chords to Elton John’s _Rocket Man_ started playing over the PA, he sat on the floor beside the despondent God of Thunder. Thor shot him a sideways glance, but said nothing.

“Look, man, I’m sorry,” Quill finally said with some difficulty. “This hasn’t been easy for any of us. I know you just joined up, but you gotta understand how important Gamora was to all of us. To me.” He chewed the inside of his lip for a moment. “It sucks, losing someone you love. And sometimes when I look over and see you sitting in her chair I just want to punch you in the god damn face.”

Thor chuckled sadly. “You could try.”

“Right. Moving right past that—” Quill swallowed. “I may not have been exactly, y’know, fair to you. Life ain’t exactly the same for you as before either. My bad.”

“Your apology is appreciated,” Thor said hoarsely. Shit, had he been crying? He still wouldn’t look at Quill. 

_And I think it’s gonna be a long long time,_ the radio crooned into the empty silence.

“Quill, may I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“This music. You seem to have a great affinity for it. Why?”

“Got that part from my mom,” Quill said, shrugging. “Both in the physical sense and the metaphorical one. She made me these tapes before she…you know. My shitlord of a sperm donor busted one of them up a few years back, but I still have the original.”

Thor nodded. “I like it. We don’t—we didn’t—have anything like this on Asgard.” 

Quill exhaled through his teeth. “I mean. Not that it’s a competition or anything, but my dad was sort of a planet? And he blew up when I killed him, so…I don’t really have a home planet either.”

Thor snorted. “You’re from Midgard. You have a home planet.”

“Only half, jackass.” Quill punched him in the shoulder. 

Thor smiled for one fleeting moment and then sighed deeply. He carried a great deal of weight on his shoulders. It looked as if he were being crushed under it. 

“Thor,” Quill said, more gently than he might have otherwise. “I’m having a real hard time understanding why you came with us. What do you want from me?”

Thor sighed once more. “A little comfort, I suppose. You seemed like you could use some as well.”

“Comfort?” Quill frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Thor’s weirdly large, warm hand was covering his own. When had that happened? The distance between them had practically evaporated and Quill hadn’t even noticed. It felt like he was completely surrounded by the Asgardian’s muscular form. Thor was _everywhere_ , and his mismatched eyes were dangerously close to Quill’s own.

Quill didn’t lean in, but he didn’t pull away, either. Thor was the one who closed the distance between them and pressed his lips softly against Quill’s own.

Thor’s mouth was warm and surprisingly soft. Quill gasped, but he still didn’t move back. It was like every rational thought had promptly exited his head the moment Thor’s skin touched his own. 

He gave in. Thor’s hand came up to cup his face, and he leaned into the contact and kissed him back. 

None of this was new. Thor wasn’t the first man he’d kissed, and Quill was pretty damn sure he wasn’t going to be the last. This wasn’t about love, or repressed feelings, or even bad judgment. Quill gave in for the simple reason that Thor was right—they both needed a little comfort. And that was something hard to come by right now.

Thor pulled away, mismatched eyes gazing intently into Quill’s own. “Is this alright?”

“Shut your damn mouth.” Quill shoved Thor roughly to the ground and climbed on top of him, pinning him down. “You listen to me,” he growled. “You don’t tell a soul about this. If you do, I’ll throw your ass out the airlock. I don’t give a shit if you’re a god or not.”

Thor smirked. “Feel free. I already survived it once before.” 

_Did you ever really need somebody,_ the stereo sang softly in the background.

Thor cast a wary look in the direction of the bridge. “What about the others?”

“Drax is passed out for the next few hours. Everyone else is occupado. Don’t worry.” Quill’s hands skimmed down Thor’s chest. He admitted to himself reluctantly that the Asgardian was actually pretty hot. It had taken him a ridiculously short time to regain his old muscles, and his abs were hard as rock. Quill grabbed a rough handful of his ass and cursed to himself. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What’s the matter, Quill?” Thor chuckled. “Like what you see?”

“I thought I told you to shut up.” Quill kissed Thor roughly, reaching down and yanking on his own t-shirt at the same time. He broke away to pull it over his head and tossed it aside before doing the same with Thor’s. 

Thor’s cock was already rock hard against Quill’s thigh, and there was something deeply appealing in that. Quill ground against it, savoring the hum of pleasure that came from the Asgardian’s throat. His own body was already responding in kind. He settled himself down on top of Thor, enjoying the warmth of skin on skin. Thor smelled of rain, somehow, and cut grass, and something else Quill couldn’t quite identify.

Quill’s pants were getting uncomfortably tight. He was already debating shucking them off himself when Thor’s hands found their way to their front and started undoing his zipper. Quill held himself up on his elbows, giving him room, and sighed in sweet, sweet relief as Thor palmed the length of his cock. 

He hadn’t realized how much he’d needed this. How much tension he’d been carrying around with him over the past few weeks—fuck, _years_? Did he get to count the time he’d presumably spent trapped in the Soul Stone if he couldn’t even remember?

The last time had been with Gamora, before…well, before. Christ, he was pent up. He couldn’t take it much longer. 

Quill rolled off of Thor and began frantically pulling on his boots, suddenly overcome by the need to get every scrap of clothing that separated the two of them off himself immediately. The other man grinned and followed suit. He went commando under those leather pants of his, Peter realized suddenly. How the hell did he stand it?

That thought was rapidly erased from his mind by the sight of Thor, fully naked and exposed in the soft blue light of the hold. It was like he wasn’t even real. Everything, every detail—from the curve of his ass to the soft hair that trailed down his abdomen to the base of his cock—was perfect. 

“Shit,” Quill hissed. 

“Come here,” Thor said softly. 

He didn’t need to ask twice. Quill fisted his hands in Thor’s hair, dragging him into a ravenous kiss. He poured everything, his frustrations, his desire, his anger, his needs, into it. Thor reached between them, taking Quill’s cock in hand and stroking, and Quill gasped out.

“How would you like me?” Thor asked, the amber rumble of his voice making Quill’s knees weak. “On my knees?”

“I… _shit_ ,” Quill gasped. “I think I want you inside me.”

Thor growled somewhere deep in his throat and pulled him close, his fist squeezing around Quill’s cock. “Are you certain?”

“Yes, damn it!” Quill groaned. “You’re making it hard to focus, c’mon—”

Thor looked around as if something had just occurred to him.

“That drawer, over there.” Quill nodded at the one in question. 

Thor reached down and felt around blindly until he managed to retrieve a bottle of lube. He raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, get off your high horse. You think you’re the first person I’ve fucked down here? Come on.”

“Fair enough,” the Asgardian said with a smile. He gently lowered Quill to the ground, settling down between his knees. 

Quill ran his hands through his own hair, taking in the sight of Thor, naked and kneeling in front of him, eyes half-closed and face flushed as he stroked his own cock with the provided lubricant. Half the folks on Terra would probably kill to be him right now, he thought to himself. And he hadn’t even been looking for it. 

Peter Quill, you lucky bastard.

Thor’s hand was hot on his inner thigh. “Are you prepared?” he asked, his voice husky. 

“Just…touch me,” Quill said, gritting his teeth. The anticipation was going to be the god damn death of him. 

Thor complied, his finger circling Quill’s entrance for a moment before pushing inside, warm and thick and solid. Quill bit his lip and did his best to suppress a groan. Thor wasted no time, adding a second finger and then a third as he leaned down and captured Quill’s mouth with his own. His tongue was honey, warm and sweet. 

Quill eventually tore himself away, panting with the effort of holding still. “This is as ready as I’m getting,” he said, doing his best to keep his cool. “I’d appreciate it if you’d go ahead and fuck me before Rocket comes walking through here and sees the two of us like this.”

“That would be very entertaining indeed.” Thor withdrew his hand, and Quill sighed. It was quickly replaced by the hard, slick length of Thor’s cock pressing against his ass. Quill took a deep breath, his muscles drawn tight with anticipation. 

“Please,” he said, trying not to think about the fact that he’d been reduced to begging. 

Thor’s hands gripped his hips tightly as he slowly pushed his way inside. Heat leaped instantly to Quill’s face, flushing it a deep red that he knew probably extended halfway down his chest. Thor kept going until he was sheathed to the hilt and then paused, panting, looking to Quill for reassurance. 

Quill nodded ever so slightly, and Thor began to move—slowly at first, building into a steady rhythm that used his length to its full advantage. His grip was like iron on Quill’s thighs, pulling him ever closer, not letting him be pushed across the floor by his powerful thrusts. Quill couldn’t help but moan, though he did manage to stifle most of it by clapping a hand to his mouth. His cock throbbed in response to every movement of Thor’s. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” Quill growled, reaching up and fisting his hands in Thor’s golden hair. “You feel so fucking good. Just like that—right there, just like that—” His breath hitched in his throat, and he reluctantly relinquished his grip on Thor so he could reach down and take his own cock in hand. 

It was like electricity was shooting through him with every thrust, from the base of his skull to the tip of his dick. Every nerve in his body was raw, screaming to be touched. He wanted Thor harder, wanted him deeper, as their bodies met in a haze of dim light and sweat and half-forgotten ghosts that had been laid by the wayside, if only for the moment. 

Thor grunted with the effort of maintaining the rhythm, and the sound reverberated through Quill like a thunderclap. Quill laughed breathlessly to himself as he registered that the song playing in the background had shifted to Deep Purple’s _Stormbringer._ Of course it was fucking Stormbringer. What better song for the God of Thunder to fuck you senseless to?

Whether Thor had done it consciously or not, the pace of his thrusts had synchronized perfectly with the music. He pulled Quill closer, canting his hips, hitting a spot deep inside him that sent a shockwave of pleasure through his entire body— 

“Oh fuck,” Quill gasped, “I can’t—you’re gonna make me cum—”

Thor fucked him with abandon, his fingers digging into Quill’s hips like vises. His entire body crackled with electricity—it glowed in his eyes and spiraled in arcs down his arms and across Quill’s naked, sweat-damp skin, but it didn’t sting. If anything it intensified everything, making the building tension that much sweeter as Quill passed the point of no return and held on to Thor for dear life as pleasure shot through him like a lightning bolt and he spasmed around Thor’s cock. 

Thor buried his face in Quill’s neck, his hot breath raising goosebumps on Quill’s skin as he carried him through the aftershocks, his thrusts rapidly losing their rhythm as electricity crackled audibly all around them—

Thor came with a muffled shout, and everything went dark.

“Shit,” Quill hissed, frantically coming back to himself and shoving himself up onto his elbows. “Oh, _shit!_ ”

The Milano appeared to be well and truly dead in the water. He couldn’t feel the thrum of the engines through the metal floor, and the lights on all the auxiliary panels were dark. A moment later, the emergency power slammed on with a thunk and the hold was bathed in dim red light.

 _—Quill, what the hell was that?—_ Rocket’s voice cut in over the intercom.

 _—Reading some kind of power surge—_ Nebula said frantically in the background. 

Quill buried his face in his hands. “Fuck,” he groaned. He patted Thor on the shoulder, pushing him off and groaning again when he pulled out. “C’mon, dude,” he said, reaching blindly for his pants. “You knocked out the damn engines. Get dressed before someone comes down here!”

Thor lay on his back, grinning dazedly for a moment before complying. “I won’t apologize,” he remarked as Quill pulled his shirt on and made a beeline for the flight deck. “It was absolutely worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't considered this ship at all until [Topsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy/pseuds/Thanatopsiturvy) pitched it to me, and fifteen minutes later I was making a playlist for it. Less than a week later, I have this. Ain't that just the way.
> 
> EDIT: Since I've received requests for the playlist I used while writing this, [here's a link to it on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5ob0f50pjmwUsVnE5mJ8WP)! Enjoy!
> 
> If you enjoyed my work, please consider leaving me a comment! I love hearing from you :)


End file.
